Heavens eternal promise
by Aono Eathen Every
Summary: El primer angeloid ha regresado a este universo y traera con sigo viejas memorias de un triste pasado , explicando el origen de ikaros , tomoki y mikako y la sinapse en si...
El origen de la Eterna Tristeza ..

Capitulo 1

El regreso del dios Eterno...

Tomoki está dormido soñando con sus revistas … De pronto cambia de sueño está en un valle con montañas y en eso un ángel cae de rodillas frente a él , no se ve el rostro y este le dice , por fin lo logre , tomoki esta desconcertado , al fin regrese sakurái , al fin , y tomoki despierta , esta sudado y muy confundido , decide ignorarlo y vuelve a dormir.

. A la mañana siguiente ninphu está comiendo bocadillos con Astrea ,Ikaros está cocinando el desayuno Sohara entra por la puerta diciendo –Ohaio- Tomoki baja las gradas y en eso se escucha como algo cae del cielo hacia la pequeña ciudad de Sorami , ninphu se sorprende sus radares se volvieron locos –que pasa –pregunta tomoki -no lo sé- dice ninphu –no está en mis registros lo que sea q cayo , pero tiene un poder de combate increíble – ninphu comenta alarmada a Astrea y a Ikaros de q siente una presencia muy poderosa .

Todos acuden a la escena .

Cuando llegan , una gran nuve de polvo evita que se vea que ocurrio , el estomago de Astrea ruge –AH tengo hambre , talves no fue nada , escuche que habria lluvia de asteroides , regresemos a comer – dice Astrea preocupada por su hambre, Ninphu esta confundida -ya no siento nada- dice Ninphu , -pero yo lo senti – reafirma Ninphu -Talves es tu hambre-insiste Astrea aun preocupada por comer , de pronto , Unas alas enormes brillantes y azules se abren empujando a todos y al polvo lejos con su fuerza. 

ninphu , Astrea y Ikaros se sorprenden , entre el polvo se alcanza a ver una persona ,alta con la cabeza baja semi agachado como levantándose del suelo, ninphu Astrea y Ikaros al verlo se intrigan ya q no habían visto nada igual era como una angeloid , pero era un varón , de cabello castaño , piel morena y unos ojos color miel ,tenía unos extraños brazaletes en los brazos , pero no tenía cadena de angeloid en vez de eso tenía un collar de humana q colgaba de su cuello con un dije de una (E) mayúscula...

Eleva la cabeza y los ve ..  
Al verlas sonrió, y dice  
\- Por fin lo logre , por fin regrese , por fin las veo y vuelve a sonreír-A q te refieres- dice ninphu.  
-Al parecer la rebelión trajo como consecuencia esto –dice el ángel-Ustedes , no me recuerdan , ustedes en serio no me recuerdan – Baja la cabeza , eleva su mano hasta su collar toca su dije , sube el rostro y una lagrima cae de sus ojos ..  
\- Quien eres y que Haces aquí?-dice tomoki..

\- tengo que hacerlo lo siento-dice el ángel mientras baja la cabeza …  
De pronto el ángel }desaparece y reaparece a la par de Astrea y la golpea con su mano como si fuera una mosca ,-Corre Sohara ve por ayuda!-le dice tomoki a Sohara , Sohara corre a la ciudad a pedir ayuda, Astrea logra detenerse en aire regresa usando su velocidad a contratacar pero cuando va a impactar al ángel este vuelve a desaparecer , reaparece golpea a ninphu y apunta su mano hacia Ikaros mientras en el centro de su palma un extraño símbolo comienza a brillar , tomoki grita –Ikaros!- Y corre a ayudarla pero el ángel lo apunta con su otra mano y dice –detente ahí , omega- todos están confundidos , ninphu está en el suelo levantándose y pregunta -pero ,quién eres?- el ángel solo responde  
– Soy el dios eterno ...

Tomoki se frustra no sabe quién lo ataca ni que quiere y grita -¡que rayos es eso?! Vienes nos atacas , golpeas a mis amigas y ni te tomas la tarea de decir quien rayos eres..- El ángel sigue con la cabeza baja .

-¡Delta!-le dice ninphu a Astrea.

Astrea despliega su espada , se le acerca al ángel para atacarlo, pero el brazalete de la mano derecha e izquierda del ángel brillan y despliega una espada con su brazalete derecho y un escudo con el izquierdo empuja a Ikaros y a tomoki lejos se da la vuelta y detiene el ataque de Astrea con el escudo y contraataca con su espada .-Como es q tiene una espada? – se pregunta ninphu _Se supone que solo delta tiene espada , ahh talvez él es un delta eso explicaría su velocidad – piensa ninphu -Ikaros! Es un delta solo usa arthemis -le dice ninphu a Ikaros.

Hai –dice Ikaros mientras se levanta y menciona estas palabras –Arthemis-Ikaros despliega arthemis hacia el ángel. Astrea vuela lo más rápido que puede lejos mientras El ángel se queda quieto con la cabeza baja y cuando arthemis estaba a punto de impactarlo solo dice -Activar aegis- .

Todos quedan desconcertados – También tiene Aegis?-se preguntan ninphu-Reúnanse!- grita Ninphu ,Astrea y ninphu vuelan hasta donde Ikaros y tomoki están , el ángel dice fue suficiente , vuelve a desplegar su espada y la apunta a ellos , esta comienza a brillar y un rayo de luz sale ella hacia las angeloids y tomoki , Astrea vuela adelante y despliega su escudo , pero , cuando el rayo lo impacta este se rompe empujando a Astrea hacia atrás .

El ángel camina hacia ellos , Ikaros despliega Aegis , pero , el ángel lo atraviesa como que fuera solo una cortina y dice-Me alegra que haya terminado – mientras sube la cabeza y sonríe .. Todos están confundidos ..

-En realidad , las creí más débiles , ahora veo que no están tan indefensas ante Minos y sus Hermanos – Dice el ángel con una sonrisa , el ángel voltea ve el cielo ,los árboles, el cerezo , mientras él hace esto ninphu se pregunta _Por qué dijo Minos y sus Hermanos? En mis registros no encuentro nada parecido este ángel no se parece a nada que haya visto- el ángel dice mientras todos lo ven observar sorami –Por fin estoy de vuelta – mientras sonríe, -pero , a que te refieres y quien eres ¿? , porque hiciste esto –pregunta tomoki , el ángel se voltea y responde , tu , tú ya no recuerdas tomoki t recordare yo no soy de este tiempo pero ya regrese la verdad es q tu Ikaros y yo ..- El ángel se ve interrumpido rápidamente se da la vuelta y despliega su escudo y repele un rayo de luz que viene del cielo , -No , no el .. No ahora – dice el ángel mientras empuña las manos con fuerza..

Minos baja del cielo con tres ángeles que portaban unas espadas , -Hola eterno , tanto tiempo – Dice Minos mientras los ángeles rodean a los otros, todos gritan-Minos!- …- así que después de tanto tiempo regresaste eterno , creí que después de lo que paso no regresarías –

-Y ese repentino interés – pregunta el ángel ,-No me mal intérpretes , tú tienes el núcleo de ala variable en su esencia pura y estable con ello Ares será perfecto y tu inútil .Tomoki pregunta –que haces aquí Minos – Me deshago de ti Sakurái Tomoki has sido una piedra en mi Zapato mucho tiempo –Dice Minos-Sabes que he regresado y no permitiré que perturbes este mundo-Dice El ángel-pero Eterno , si tú lo harás por mí , después de todo con mi angeloid es tu deber-Dice Minos ,-Tu angeloid?-pregunta tomoki –pero que es el , no es un angeloid , ni si quiera tiene cadena-Dice tomoki , -Tomoki yo-dice el ángel cuando Es interrumpido por Minos-Él es un angeloid biológico , único en su clase ,conocido como el primer angeloid , mi angeloid , el único q posee el núcleo de ala variable original...-dice Minos –

-Es eso cierto?-pregunta tomoki , -No lo sé tomoki , pero , si sé que él es muy poderoso y puede llegar a ser peligroso –Dice ninphu a gritos .

-Así es , lo soy –Dice el ángel , -Activar modo Angeloid- dice Minos… -No!. No lo hare no me usaran de nuevo , no-

-Ash , denme el desastabilizador de nucleos – Dice minos y un angel le da un extraño aparato , -No me obligues a usarlo eterno, solo actívate y luego de destruir las angeloids y a Sakurai te librare de la carga de poseer tal poder seras humano , solo piénsalo ellos ya no te recuerdan que amigs olvidan a sus amigos.-No! , ellos no me olvidaron tu , tu y tu sistema les borraron la memoria- Dice el angel –No me dejas alternativa – dice Minos y apunta a el angel con el desastabilizador y dice –Activar modo angeloid – y un rayo golpea a el angel , el angel se retuerce de dolor , sus ojos comienzan a cambiar de color mientras el dice –No , no de nuevo , por que , por que fui creado , no! , corran ¡! Ikaros corre huye de mi ¡! Tomoki cuidala corre ¡!- Tomoki y las angeloids intentan escapar pero los angeles los detienen astrea , ninphu y ikaros entran en combate con ellos , mientras el angel cae al piso esta temblando , se levanta y dice-Activando nodo angeloid -

Tomoki ve al angel y se asusta –Ese no puede ser el no es la misma persona – Dice tomoki… Mientras Los ojos del ángel cambian se vuelven vacíos, de color verde, su rostro pierde toda emoción, su collar se desvanece y su cadena aparece, sus brazaletes se convierten en grilletes, su armadura aparece, sus orejas se convierten en cobertores y sus alas se abren –Modo angeloid activado Masta lord Minos-

-Apártense de ellas- dice Minos ordenando a los ángeles dejar a las angeloids, ellas se acercan a tomoki. –Eterno-Dice Minos , -Hai , lord-Responde el ángel –Destruye de una vez por todas a Sakurái Tomoki y las angeloids rebeldes-Ordena Minos –Hai lord- Responde el ángel mientras apunta de nuevo con la palma de su mano a tomoki y las angeloids , el símbolo en la mano del ángel comienza a brillar , cuando el arma estaba a punto de ser disparada , Ikaros lora y le dice a tomoki –Lo siento Masta , le prometí que siempre estaría a su lado -el ángel ve a Ikaros preocupada por tomoki ,triste -Por fin me desharé de ti Sakurái Tomoki , este dilema se ha –decía Minos cuando el ángel grita-No! No, yo, yo .no -dice el ángel -

El ángel sube la cabeza, está llorando, sus ojos no paran de cambiar de color...

NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!-grita el ángel mientras sus ojos cambian simultáneamente de colores..

Cállate !, eres mi angeloid obedece , eterno..-dice Minos.

Doste ..-dice el ángel

Porque , por , que , me hicieron esto, porque me transformaron en esto, yo no , yo ,no ,quiero, quiero , yo no lo pedí...-dice l ángel

Que es lo que ocurre? se supone que en modo angeloid tu lado downers se apague , no deberías hablar ya cállate ¡!..-dice Minos..

No, no ,no lo hare -dice el ángel mientras ve a Minos -

No de nuevo , no me usaras , no le hare más daño no ha ella , ella es lo que es porque yo la conocí no más ¡!..-dice el ángel.

Bien!-Dice Minos –lo hare yo mismo con Zeus ,Activen Zeus y apúntenlo a Sakurái tomoki –ordena Minos a los demás ángeles. Y tu eterno solo apártate –ordena Minos al ángel mientras usa el desestabilizador en el los ojos del ángel vuelven a ser verdes y se hace a un lado.

El rayo está listo lord- le dice un ángel a Minos , -disparen-ordena Minos

Ikaros activa aegis aunque sabe que será en vano … Cuando Zeus estaba siendo disparado Eterno ve a Ikaros y a pesar de que el modo angeloid bloque todas las emociones y recuerdos , ve recuerdos , ve a Ikaros riendo , a Ikaros diciéndole oye no molestes y el ultimo Ikaros diciendo no me abandones , los ojos del ángel cambian a castaños y se coloca entre el rayo y Ikaros , trata de usar su escudo pero este se rompe a pesar de esto el ángel logra repeler el rayo pero una parte del rayo Zeus impacto la cabeza del ángel , los ojos del ángel se tornan blancos , este cae al suelo ,su armadura se convierte en su ropa, su cadena se convierte de nuevo a su collar sus brazaletes retornan , todos corren a ayudarlo ,ninphu trata de usar su hackeo pero no da resultado . -Eterno eres un idiota sabes muy bien que no me costara desplegar de nuevo Zeus ..-dice Minos, -Ya vete ¡! -Le dice tomoki a Minos…-No me iré no me detendré , hasta verte muerto Sakurái Tomoki a ti y a Ikaros Ustedes me destruyeron – dice Minos , se le acerca a tomoki lo empuja y camina hacia Ikaros y la sujeta del cuello y la levanta Ikaros trata de soltarse pero no puede –No trates de luchar , no eres rival para un dios –Dice Minos , Tomoki trata de salvarla con Astrea y Ninphu pero no puede porque los demás ángeles los detienen –T destruyere Ikaros –No!-dice el ángel mientras se levanta del suelo – no , no lo permitiré – mientras se levanta y tiembla ,sus ojos cambian de color ..- mi deber es proteger , yo soy ,yo soy-..

-iaaaaaaaa -, grita el ángel...mientras apunta a Minos con su mano cuando esta brilla…-vete , vete, vete, ya vete !...-

-POR favor!-

-No se lo q me hiciste no .. No recuerdo , no puedo , yo no sé y todo por tu culpa! …AAAAAA….-dice el ángel-

Eres un tonto eterno has causado un daño colateral en tu memoria

-El ángel había perdido la memoria…-

-No me importa, solo vete , vete , vete ! – dice el ángel mientras sus alas se comienzan a desvanecer sus ojos siguen cambiando de color.

-Jajajaj me iré pero no creas que te dejo libre eterno volveré para que juguemos otro rato-Dice Minos mientras se desvanece junto con los ángeles carcajeándose ..

El ángel baja la cabeza sus ojos de nuevo se tornan color miel, sus cobertores de oreja desaparecen y su collar da un destello mientras el ángel cae a llorar en el piso…

Capitulo 2

El angel llora en el suelo , Minos se ha hido .El angel intenta levantarse pero cae al suelo y se desmaya , tomoki y las chicas corren a ayudarlo…

El angel despierta en casa de Tomoki , esta en un cuarto vacio acostado en una cama –Esta casa, esta casa , este cuarto , ahhh mi cabeza ..-Dice el angel mientras se sujeta la cabeza con fuerza debido a un dolor que se le angel se levanta y camina por el pasillo mientras mas ve la casa mas dolor se le produce , de pronto casi se cae , se sostiene de la pared –Esta casa , la casa , mi casa – Dice el angel mientras ve recuerdos de el en esa casa .El angel baja por las escaleras , sigue caminando , llega a la cocina , Ikaros esta cocinando el desayuno –Buenos días – le dice Ikaros al angel –Buenos días , emm que haces?-Responde el angel –Cocino el desayuno , para el Masta y para ti –Ikaros dice –Pero no tienes porque cocinarlo tu sola , déjame y te ayudo –dice el angel –Emm no se si al Masta le gustara , el dice que su comida debe ser deliciosa-Dice Ikaros-Vamos, nunca me has visto cocinar , además no te preocupes tanto por tomoki el debería ayudarte-dice el angel –Emm no lo se el masta ..-dice Ikaros cuando es interrumpida por el angel –Porfavor Ikaros –dice el angel , el angel toma la mano de Ikaros y dice –confia en mi déjame ayudarte-el angel ve a Ikaros a los ojos mientras la tiene tomada de la mano , Ikaros se sonroja y sorprende –Que es esta sensación? , es la misma que siento con el Masta pero a la vez es diferente , mi reactor actua extraño de nuevo –Ikaros piensa-Esta bien, ayúdame a cortar esas verduras –dice Ikaros mientras esta sonrojada, el angel le suelta la mano –Gracias no t desepcionare – el angel comienza a picar las verduras , pero Ikaros se queda quieta en donde el angel la dejo , se ve sus manos mientras pensaba-El masta se enojara si se da cuenta de sto , pero , el nunca me ha dicho nada , a que estoy diciendo , que me pasa? Mi masta es tomoki , pero aun asi siento algo por esta persona , no se que me ocurre?-en eso El angel la interrumpe diciende –Oye Ikaros que sucede estas bien?, necesitas algo ¿?_


End file.
